The 28th Hunger Games
by Nautics
Summary: Follows the story of Jake a guy from district 8 and Kathy a girl from district 9 who are entered into the 28th Annual Hunger Games. As you know only one can win.
1. Act 1 -Chapter 1 - The Train

The 28th hunger games

Act 1 – chapter 1 – The Train

Jake awakes from about 2 hours sleep on the train taking him to the capitol. Jake is pretty average in most respects. He has blue eyes and brown hair and is about average height for his age. The journey from district 8 takes a few days. Jake could not believe his luck, he is 17 and only had one more reaping to go after this one. "Still it had to be someone" he thought to himself and Liz the female tribute from his district had been keeping him company. Liz was about the same age as him although he never bothered to ask. She was blond and and had freckles. "So your finally awake" said Liz. "Barely, how long left till we get there" Jake replied. "Dunno. Another hour I would say". Said Liz. "Ok wake me up when we get there" murmured Jake. He prepared to go back to sleep. "NO!" exclaimed Liz "Can't we just talk?" "About what? We are both going to die in a few days, what else is there to talk about?" Asked Jake. "We don't have to talk about that" Liz answered. "Well, it's kind of a big elephant in the room" said Jake. "What's an elephant?" Liz asked confused.

Suddenly a voice on the train activates. "Arrival at the capital due in ten minutes."

Voice


	2. Chapter 2 - Arriving

**In this section I just want to give a bit of context and information about the characters**

Characters

Major characters

 **Jake**

District: 8

Age: 17

Description: Jake is a do-gooder always choosing to do what's right and its quick to become attached to people which ends up being his downfall. He falls in love with Kathy the first time he sees her.

 **Kathy**

District: 9

Age: 17

Description: Kathy appears tough on the outside but gets affected quickly after she kills people. Even though she appears emotionless she forms bonds with people e.g Jake and Will. By the end of the games she has fallen in love with Jake and sees herself as a big sister to Will.

 **Frank**

District: 1

Age: 18

Description: A true Psychopath. Raised to be a killer from birth he enjoys killing and mostly cares about winning. The only person he cares about is Ellis.

 **Ellis**

District: 1

Age: 18

Description: Like Frank she was raised to be a psychopath. She is in love with Frank and enjoys watching him kill more than killing herself.

 **Will**

District: 9

Age: 14

Description: From the same district as Kathy and looks up to her to protect him.

 **Alisa**

District: 5

Age: 16

Description: Has good survival instincts, a loyal friend and good leader.

 **Samuel**

District: 11

Age: 17

Description: A bit of a hothead and often takes action quickly without thinking. This can be a good thing as he is fearless and never backs down.

 **Ramirez**

District: 12

Age: 15

Description: Does not cope to well with The Hunger Games and is paranoid throughout.

 **Liz**

District: 8

Age: 16

Description: The tribute that came with Jake. They formed a bond after being selected and during training. This was quickly lost during the games.

Minor characters

District 2 male

District 2 female

District 5 male

District 10 female

District 6 male

District 6 female

District 4 male

District 3 female

District 4 female

District 3 male

District 7 male

District 7 female

District 10 male

District 11 female

District 12 female

 **Story continues here**

Chapter 2 Arriving

After the train everything seemed to go so quickly from the opening ceremonies to the training. During the opening ceremonies Jake got his first look at the other 22 tributes. The most confident were the tributes from district one and two who had been training their entire life.

During the second day of training Jake was sitting alone eating lunch whilst watching the tributes from district one and two who were sizing each other up. Jake was convinced a fight was going to break out any minute between them. For now, he preferred to stay quiet and out of these conflicts.

Suddenly a girl came and sat next to him. "Shouldn't you be training instead of watching those fools?" She said. "What? Who are you?" Jake asked. "Names Kathy, district 2"

Jake just stared at Kathy for few seconds not knowing what to say. She was a brunet, his age and had dark brown eye and slightly tanned skin. Realizing he was starting to appear weird he quickly spoke

"Err Jake, my names Jake" There was a bit of a pause. "So who's that asshole from district 1?" Jake asked trying to break the awkwardness. "His names Frank. He thinks he's the boss around here and the girl that came with him is Ellis, equally dangerous. But I won't let them or you get in my way. Just stay away from me and Will and I won't go after you first." Kathy said sternly.

Kathy then walked off. As she walked off Jake raised his eyebrows. Although he was certain she didn't feel the same way about him, he kind of liked her.

At that moment a fight broke out. Jake looked around and saw Samuel, the guy from district 11, fighting with the boy from district 3. Samuel was 17 and one of the strongest and most athletic tributes there. They were on the floor wrestling. Samuel eventually over powered him and ended up on top of him. Samuel then punched him about three times in the face before being held back by the people around him. The girl from district 3 came over and checked on her fellow tribute. He had blood on his mouth. "Hey! We're gonna get you in the arena for this!" she shouted "Come and get some now. Ill take all of you." Samuel shouted back.

Samuel was then dragged away by security guards.

"I dont want to fight him on the day". Jake thought to himself.

The next few days of training seemed to be going to quickly. Jake was mostly focusing on training with a sword. Although it was maybe not the most practical weapon. He didn't realise this and thought it was cool. He continued to get along with Liz although she had developed feelings for him and he didn't feel the same way back. "what's the point anyway" he thought to himself "In a few days we are going to have to end up killing each other". It cost a lot of money to get any training in district 8 but Jake knew of some forms of sword fighting like Kenjo and Kenjutsu which he practicing on.

One day as he was practicing he looked over and saw Kathy and Will (the boy from Kathy's district) watching him. He couldn't practice properly with them watching him and he slowly gave up

"Why are you bothering? A sword is to too heavy and clunky and... gets in the way. A knife is far more effective." Kathy said

She took out a dagger and began showing off with it and threw it into a target nearby

Jake walked towards them

"Why do you care? Surely the easier I am to kill the better?" He said back

Kathy grinned smugly and walked off, Will following her.


	3. Act 2 - Chapter 3 - The Game Begins

**Just a bit of back ground info. I already wrote the first 4 chapters as a script format but obviously I changed this and I am not very good a writing dialogue. Sorry.**

 **Story starts here**

Act 2 -Chapter 3 - The game begins

Jake Scored 8 during the test, an average score. He also had a pretty average interview, not getting thought of much by the audience or the public. Others got far more attention like Frank, Ellis, Samuel and the district two tributes and even Kathy who scored a much higher score on the test. They were all the favourites to win.

The day had finally come. It was the morning of the first day of the games and most likely Jake's last. Jake went to sleep the night before hoping he would never wake up. There were not even any options to commit suicide in the place he was staying. The capitol were not that stupid. It had crossed his mind several times though.

Jake walked with Liz to the plane that was going to take them to the location. She was talking to him but he wasn't listening. He was half in another world and the events leading up to the games seemed like a blur. He sat next to Liz on the plane. All the other tributes were there. Frank was chewing on some gum and didn't even look a tiny bit nervous. Kathy was also there and she made brief eye contact with Jake before she looked away. They were now about 30 seconds away from landing at the destination.

"Wish me luck" said Liz

"Oh yeah. Good luck..." Jake replied

There was a pause.

Jake continued "Listen Liz you know the chances aren't very high right?"

"I know." She admitted

They landed and all the tributes got up and prepared to walk to their section.

"Well I guess this is it" said Liz

"Yeah...thankyou Liz" Jake replied

Liz nodded at him.

They went their separate ways and were escorted to the room leading to the arena. That was the last time Jake saw Liz. Jake was escorted through a metal door leading to a small room. inside the room there was a tube

"Inside there" said a guard

Jake walked towards the tube. He didn't want to but knew he had no choice other wise he would be pushed in there anyway. His legs took control of him and he found himself in the glass tube which closed around him. He felt butterfly's in his stomach and he was sweating. "I just hope it's quick" He thought to himself.

The tube was infact a lift and it went upwards bringing Jake onto a metal podium. He looked around and saw a dry rocky dessert environment, it was surrounded all side by a Forrest. Beyond that Jake couldn't see. His attention now turned to the other tributes, all on identical podiums. He looked around to find Liz but saw Kathy standing there. Her eyes were fixed and focused, she was preparing. Jake noticed a cornucopia in the centre with many weapons including axes, knives, maces and swords. His eye was caught by a katana leaning in the tent. Seconds passed and now only 10 seconds remained. Jake imagined himself grabbing the katana but this idea quickly went away and he figured his best chance was running the opposite way.

He heard the count down in the distance

5

4

3

2

1

It had begun. All the tributes leaped off their podiums and ran in different directions. Of the tributes that ran for the cornucopia Frank and Ellis got there first. Ellis grabbed a large machete and slashed the District 7 boys throat as he ran her way, killing him almost instantly. The first blood of many was spilled. Chaos insured and the bloodbath began. about 20 seconds in Kathy reached the cornucopia, she tripped over the District 12 girls body. Upon seeing her body, she was slightly horrified. She saw the knives that she had wanted and was about to get up and grab them when she was kicked in the face by the District 10 girl. Kathy fell back down and let out a cry. She stumbled to her feet and noticed her assailant going for the knives. Kathy leaped onto the girl and she went forward into the crate the knives were placed on which knocked the knives on the floor with them. The two girls struggled fighting each other on the floor. Kathy saw one of the knives on the ground infront of her and began trying to crawl towards it. The district 10 girl rained hammer fists down on her head as she tried reaching for the knife. Noticing this, the girl began trying to pull her leg to drag her away but Kathy grabbed the hilt of the knife just in time and as she was pulled toward the girl, she stabbed her in the heart. Kathy let out a cry of horror as she stabbed her opponent. Realizing what she had down. The District 10 girl fell dead. Kathy paused for a few moments. This was the first time she had killed someone and she didn't expect it to affect her like this. Eventually she came to her senses and noticed what was happening around her. The chaos, bodies and she noticed people coming towards her. With that she pulled the knife out of the girl, which was harder than she thought, and ran as fast as she could towards the Forrest.

Kathy reached the cover of the Forrest but didn't care, she kept on running beyond her control. As she was running tears were going down her face and she was breathing loudly thinking about what she had just done. Because she was distracted by this she didn't notice the District 5 boy running towards her. He rammed into her and knocked her onto the floor. As they fought he grabbed her by the throat and tried to choke her from behind. She then elbowed him in the stomach and began wrestling face to face. She punched him twice in the stomach and then upper cut him in the face but he still held on stubbornly. As they were fighting neither of them noticed the cliff and the boy slipped backwards off the cliff dragging her with him. They both screamed as they plummeted towards the bottom.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jake's point of view

Chapter 4 - Jakes point of view

Jake was standing on his podium. Time was up. All the tributes began running in different directions. About 3 quarters of them towards the cornucopia. Jake paused for a few seconds and then just began running in the direction where he saw the least people. The ground was hard and uncomfortable but the lack of grass allowed him to run quicker. As he ran he noticed the body of a tribute. He didn't even bother to see who. He picked up a bag that they had been clutching and was about to run into the forest when Frank front kicked him in the torso and he fell to the floor. In his mind Jake thought he was dead at this moment. Frank was about to start beating him when Samuel came out of nowhere and charged into Frank. The two of them began fighting. Jake just ran. He didn't bother to look back and see who won. "Was Samuel mad, who cares" he thought. Jake ran into the forest with the bag. He wasn't really sure where he was going but he just wanted to be away from the other tributes.

After walking for a couple of hours Jake stopped by a large tree and sat down. As he sat down, all the events of the day began to unfold. Was Liz still alive? Kathy? He couldn't believe he had survived his encounter with Frank. "Maybe I'm not alive" he thought to himself. "maybe Frank did kill me and none of this is real". He pinched himself. "Nope it's real" he said to himself disappointed. He then decided to check in the bag he had found. Inside there was bread and other pieces of food and also a bottle of water. He took a sip from the water. "I've got to make that last, he thought instinctively".

Jake stayed in that same place for hours. Darkness was now upon him; it was night time. He heard a cannon sound in the distance and big screen appeared in the sky with the words "Fallen tributes" Jake watched as it then went through pictures of all the tributes that had died that day. The boy and girl from district 7 had both perished along with the girls from 12, 11, 4 and 10 aswell as the boys from 10 and 5. Lastly it circled onto a picture of Liz with district 8 written on it. Jake felt sadness go through him. He wasn't surprised at all though. "Liz...she didn't make it" he thought to himself. In a way he kind of envied her. For her it's all over now, no more worrying, better sooner rather than later.

Jake decided to get some shut eye. Somehow he managed to drift off but was awoken by footsteps. He opened his eyes quickly but it was too late. He saw three people standing over him, two guys and one girl. One of them he recognised. It was Samuel.

Samuel held a mace in his hand.

"Should we kill him?" Samuel Calmly asked

"Yes but quickly, its one less person to worry about" The girl said

Jake noticed the girl had already taken up leadership of their little group

Samuel raised his mace. Jake froze not knowing what to do. "Wait"! a voice cried out. A blond haired boy then stepped from behind the others. It was Will.!

"He could be useful... Besides we are going to need all the help we can get." Will said.

"And its one more mouth to feed" The girl replied

"Yes but also an extra pair of hands to find food" Will argued

The girl paused

"Ok...alright. Samuel. Lower your mace." She said

Samuel lowered his Mace.

"Todays your lucky day" Samuel said cockily

The girl held out her hand and helped Jake up.

"So since we aren't killing you, you could start with your name?" She said

Jake was still in a kind of trance not really knowing what was happening. He thought the moment Samuel raised his mace it was over and he was ok with that.

"J...Jake" He said

"I'm Alisa from district 5, This is Samuel district 11, Ramirez district 12 and Will district 9" she said

"Now we all know each other can we move, who knows who's watching us!?" Ramirez said frantically

"Any ideas where to go?" Samuel said

"There's a ruined stone house nearby, we could use it as a temporary base" Jake replied

"Your right Will. Maybe he is some use. Lead the way Jake" said Alisa in a more upbeat tone.

As they group set off Will made eye contact with Jake. "He must have recognised me but why did he spare my life?" Jake thought to himself as he leads his new allies.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kathy's point of view

Chapter 5 - Kathy's point of view

When Kathy woke up she was lying on a large plant with large leaves. She remembered learning about some types of mutated plants and animals that the capitol used in their hunger games but she didn't care much, the important thing was it saved her life even if she did hit her head on the way down. Kathy sat up slowly, she noticed it was now night time.

"Dammit! How long have I been out" Kathy exclaimed to herself

She looked around the area she had fallen into. To her shock she saw the boy from district 5 she had been fighting with before they fell. She got up startled until she realized he was certainly dead. He had got a lot less lucky than her and his head had landed on a rock. She saw the blood splattered on the rock and almost threw up. She eventually came to her senses and noticed he had been wearing a rucksack. "He must have picked it up from the cornucopia" she thought to herself. She took the bag off him and looked inside. It had supplies like food, water and even some survival gear. "This is unlike the Capitol to be so generous" She thought. She put the rucksack on her back and began walking through the woods. She was trying to walk as quietly as possibly. "I need to reach a vantage point" she thought. This is where all the hours of climbing during training came in handy. She noticed a slightly larger tree than most of the others, that also provided some cover. "perfect" she thought. She began climbing. As she got about half way up the tree she heard some voices. She looked round. It was Frank and Ellis. Quickly she got onto the nearest branch. They didn't notice her as they walked past the bottom of the tree. Kathy was close enough to hear their conversation.

"What a fun day it was today" Ellis remarked casually

"Yeah" Frank replied

"My favourite part was killing that blond from district 8!" Ellis said smugly

"There are far more important targets, district 2 are still out there and we need to get them before they get us." Frank said in a stern voice

"We will kill them and everyone else. Remember we are the 2 hunters!" She replied cheerfully

At this Frank smiled

"And what about when we accomplish this? Will we have to kill each other? There can only be one winner remember." He said

"Lets not worry about that right now." She replied reassuringly

They kissed each other and began to walk off. Just as they were doing this Kathy accidentally snapped a twig on a branch which made a sound. Elis looked over slightly confused but didn't notice Kathy.

"What is it?" Frank asked

"Nothing.." Replied Ellis slightly confused

She shrugged and They began walking again

"We will ambush district 2 tomorrow morning. Let's sleep for a few hours." Said Frank

Frank and Ellis set up a camp about 50 meters from where Kathy was. For now, Kathy had no option but to stay where she was and hope they didn't notice her. Quietly she looked through the bag and found a bandage. She then slowly and wrapped it around the injury on her head.


	6. Act 3 - Chapter 6 - Before the storm

Act 3 – Chapter 6 – Before the storm

It is the first night of the 28th Hunger Games and Jake is leading Alisa, Ramirez, Samuel and Will to the abandoned ruins he had spotted during the day.

"How much further is it? We are like damn sitting ducks out here!" Said Ramirez nervously

"Ducks? What are they?" Asked Alisa amused

"Not much further, just stay with me." Jake interrupted

"Whatever man. We are in just the right place for an ambush right now!" Ramirez continued

"Man just shut up." Said Samuel sternly

"There are probably people watching right now." Said Ramirez

"Shut up, shut up" Samuel replied getting more annoyed.

"Enough! Both of you!" Alisa butted in.

"There it is! Told You!" Exclaimed Jake

They arrived at the building. It slightly resembled old roman ruins. The roof was missing but all four walls are still there which provides protection.

"What you think Alisa?" Asked Jake

"It isn't exactly luxury but it will do" She said mockingly. "We rest here for tonight."

It was getting even later and everyone was sitting around in the old ruins. Jake came and sat next to Will who was sitting apart from the other three.

"So why did you do that back there?" asked Jake curiously

"I thought you would be more use alive. That's all." Lied Will

"It's Kathy isn't it?" said Jake

Will looks at Jake for a second realising he can't lie to him

Will then changed his tone.

"I saw you talkin to her, I thought you might know where to find her thats all. She's the only person I trust."

"Well I'm going to be totally honest...I don't know where she is but she's out there somewhere that's for sure." Jake said confidently

Will nodded at this.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting together now.

They hear a creepy and inhuman scream in the distance

"What the hell was that?" asked Jake alarmed

"They call them Mutts. Their like strange mutated animals. They don't care about shelter or rest, their out to kill us" Samuel said calmly

After Samuel said this Ramirez started talking in a different language not heard by Jake before.

Ramirez

Esto no puede ser real. Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

"Oh here we go" said Alisa

"What is he doing? Is he speaking in tongues?" Will said confused

"No he's speaking Spanish…. Ram I don't speak Spanish. Try French." Said Samuel sarcastically

Jake had heard of these other languages like Spanish and French still spoken by some on Panem before but never heard them spoken.

Ramirez continued to speak

"¡No es así como quería pasar mis últimos días!"

"Thanks a lot Samuel for setting him off!" Alisa said annoyed

"Oh you think it's my fault?" Samuel replied


	7. Chapter 7 - The two hunters

Chapter 7 - The two hunters

It was day 2 of The Hunger Games. Kathy was still in the same spot and she had barely slept all night due to Frank and Ellis however she did manage to get one hour of sleep in the morning. When she woke up she noticed Frank and Ellis were nowhere to be seen. "Here's my chance to escape" she thought to herself. However, she then noticed the two tributes from District 2 walking by. District 1 and 2 were the biggest rivals of each other and they both knew it. District 2 were hunting District 1 however District 1 had out smarted them and were playing off this and had been planning this ambush for some time.

"They have been here last night" Said the district 1 boy as both the tributes searched the camp that District 1 had set up. Just at that moment Frank and Ellis sprung their trap. They struck from out of the bushes. Ellis went for the girl while Frank targeted the guy. Ellis engaged in a duel with the District 2 girl using her machete. Ellis led the fight towards a tree and cornered the girl. Kathy watched hoping both the districts would kill each other off. However, Ellis had the element of surprise on her side and disarmed her enemy by slicing her arm, she then stabbed the District 2 girl through the torso and she fell down and slumped against the tree, Ellis smiled as she did this. A cannon sounded a few seconds later. Meanwhile Frank engaged the guy from District 2 using his axe, Frank hacked furiously at the guy until he disarmed him. Instead of finished him off with his axe he preferred for it to remain fair. Frank stuck his axe in the ground behind him and engaged the other tribute with his bare hands. In his anger Frank quickly overpowered the guy with a flurry of punches, Frank then knocked the tribute on the ground before lifting him up above his head. Ellis watched and cheered at the same time. Frank then smashed the tribute onto a nearby rock, breaking his back and killing him shortly after. That was the end of District 2 and Frank and Ellis's biggest competition. Kathy knew they would start hunting other tributes now and knew this was her opportunity to escape. While they were distracted on their latest victory Kathy slid down the tree and made her escape. She jogged away quietly at first but then picked up the pace quickly. After moving for some time Kathy found the end of the forest. As she came into the clearing she found herself in an old destroyed town...


	8. Chapter 8 - A fine plan

chapter 8 - A fine plan

It was day 2 of the hunger games and Jake, Alisa, Ramirez, Samuel and Will were deciding their next move in their base.

"So whats our next move"? Asked Alisa to the others

"I say we wait it out here… for a few more days" replied Ramirez hesitantly

Will butted in

"We don't have enough resources, we have numbers, we need to start acting fast to survive"

"So what do you say we do?" Ramirez asked more aggressively

"We head back to the cornucopia, then we can salvage any remaining resources and weapons" said Jake

All agreed to this except Ramirez but he was forced to go along with it as the other four out voted him. So the five companions set of through the forest. Quietly they traced their way back to where they had started all this the day before.

When they arrived at the edge of the clearing, they noticed to their disappointment another group of tributes had already gathered at the cornucopia. They had also appeared to form an alliance.

"Shit!" Alisa exclaimed

"Who are they!?" Asked Jak

"It looks like the 2 from District 6. The girls name is Em, I saw her at training, she was deadly with the throwing knives! The boy is called Mike." Replied Alisa

Jake noticed that Mike was holding the Katana that he had his eye on right at the beginning of the games. With them also were two others who had apparently allied with them. The boy from District 4 and the girl from district 3.

"The boy from 4 is called Sato. Nasty piece of work, especially with the javelin" Alisa continued "and that must be the girl from 3 with them."

"See I was right. This was a bad idea! Now lets get out of here!" Ramirez said hastily

"No way. I aint running from this bunch of wusses." Samuel blurted out

"Then what do we do then?" Asked Jake

"We fight!" Replied Samuel confidently

"Yeah I got that" said Jake sarcastically "I was just wondering if we had some kind of strategy or…"

As he as speaking Samuel had already got up and raised his mace, he was about to charge when Alisa pulled back

"Are you mad? We can't just waltz in there all guns blazing" She Exclaimed

"Why not?" Samuel argued

"Just stop. Your gonna get us all killed!" she replied

To this Samuel didn't respond

"I have an idea" said will suddenly

"Right...lets hear it" Said Alisa Hesitantly

"We can wait until night, then steal all their food. This will draw them out of their hiding place, as they will be forced to look for more" said Will

"Smart thinking. You are handy" Alisa replied

Will smiled at her as she said this

"But that means we are going to have to do it quietly. "she continued

She looked at Samuel as she said this

"Do you understand Samuel?" She asked

Samuel nodded reluctantly


	9. Chapter 9 - War with District 6

Chapter 9 - War with district 6

It was now the second night of The Hunger Games and 12 tributes were already dead. Half remained. During the training sessions District 6 had made a pact with District 3. The aim was to work together to defeat the career districts. They had allowed the District 4 male Sato to join with them also due to his lethalness during training.

Alisa, Will Samuel, Jake and Ramirez were fulfilling Will's plan. They snuck up to edge of the cornucopia.

"Ok, We should split up and take as much food as possible and then meet back here in an hour, that way if one of us gets caught the others survive" said Alisa

No one argued with this and they all split up gathering food, water and some weapons they could carry. As Jake was sneaking around he suddenly noticed his enemies gathered around a fire. Jake ducked behind a crate quickly. Although he was able to hear their conversation.

Mike and Em (the two tributes from District 6) were sitting next to each other on a crate. Flaire (the female from district 3 was sitting opposite). Sato (The district 4 male) was standing next to them.

"You never did tell us what happened to your district partner" Mike said to Flaire

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because I decapitated him" Flaire responded quickly with confidence

"What!" Mike Exclaimed

"Are you crazy?"

"What?" Flaire replied

"Isn't the objective of the games to kill each other, besides you saw how weak he was, that boy from district 11 easily overpowered him".

"But how are we supposed to trust people that decapitate their allies" asked Mike

Suddenly Sato butted in. He speaks English but he prefers to speak in Japanese, his first language. Mike also understood Japanese and was able to translate to the others

"Watashi wa dōi suru, sore wa anata no torikime no ichibude wa nakatta" Said Sato

"He's not too pleased either" Said Mike

"You can count me in on that" Em added

"Look are we going to sit around arguing about this all day or are we going to win this. Besides its one less mouth to feed and one less tribute standing in our way. Gathered here are the strongest Tributes!" Flaire argued

"Keikaku wa shinkō suru" Said Sato

"He said we will proceed with the plan" Said Mike

"Soshite, ichibu no sanji wa uchū no mudadearu koto wa akirakadesu" Sato continued

"He said some tributes are a waste of space"

"Good, I'm glad we can agree on something" Replied Flaire

"Omae wa da" Replied Sato

This translates to "I was talking about you" but Mike did not translate this

Just at that moment the four tributes hear a crash a few meters away. Jake had knocked something heavy off the crate he was behind.

"Someones here!" Em shouted.

Jake sprung up from where he was hiding and began running into the night. The four tributes picked up their weapons are chased after him.

Alisa heard the commotion from a far.

"Lets move now" She shouted

Ramirez, Samuel and Will heard this and all four of them quickly found each other and ran back towards the forest.

Sato spotted them and began chasing them silently. The other three followed Jake

Jake ran faster and faster into the forest as the three tributes chased him. He reached a small ditch within the forest and attempted to move silently through it. As his pursuers reached the ditch Em and Flaire checked around the ditch while Mike checked through it.

At the same time Will, Samuel, Ramirez and Alisa got deeper enough into the forest until they thought they had lost their pursuers.

"I think we lost them" Said Alisa breathing heavily

"Where's Jake?" Will asked frantically

"If he's alive, he will show up at the base" said Samuel

"Where is the base?" asked Ramirez in a panic

"Did no one think to…

Suddenly a javelin thrown by Sato impaled Ramirez through the torso. Ramirez screamed in pain.

Everyone reacted in shock. No one had seen where the javelin had been thrown from or who threw it!

"Oh my God" Exclaimed Samuel

Ramirez collapsed to the ground with a metal javelin embedded in his back and a canon sounded soon after. A few seconds later another javelin flew out of the bushes aimed at Samuel. It narrowly missed and hit a nearby tree. In instinct the three of them ran quickly into the forest. Sato let them go. He didn't want to use any more javelins and was pleased with the kill he got.

Meanwhile Jake walked further and further through the ditch. He had picked up a javelin from the cornucopia and was walking defensively.

"There you are"

Jake turned round to find Mike standing there with the Katana in his hand.

"There's no point running" Said Mike

Jake knew he was right. He had reached the edge of the ditch and had effectively cornered himself.

"Alright… lets go" Jake said admitting defeat

Mike let out a battle cry as he charged at Jake with the katana above his head. The two of them engaged in a duel. Mike was hacking at him aggressively. Jake found himself blocking the strikes, holding the javelin in his two hands and using the bit of bojutsu he had learned. Mike was pushing Jake back towards the edge of the ditch, he then thrust the Katana slashing Jakes shoulder. Jake let out a cry as blood began gushing out his shoulder. Mike then front kicked Jake into the bank of the ditch which inadvertently caused his own doom as while Mike charged preparing to strike the finishing blow, Jake fell to the ground, the bottom of his javelin got stuck against the ditch bank causing Jake to impale Mike accidently. Mike looked down at the javelin through his body shocked. Slowly the katana dropped from his hand and clattered against the ground. Jake was almost as shocked he was. Blood began dripping from Mikes mouth and he let of two final words

"Well played"

Mike then fell backwards onto the ground dead. A canon then sounded.

Jake was feeling many emotions at this point fear, shock, regret, relief. About 20 seconds then passed before Jake slowly stood up, though it felt like 20 minutes to him. He looked down at Mikes body and then the katana laying next to him. Jake reached down and picked up the katana and began to swing it.

"It's about time" he said


	10. Statistics

Fallen tributes

 **Night 2**

Mike (District 6) – Killed during brief duel with Jake

Ramirez (District 12) – Impaled by spear thrown by Sato

 **Day 2**

District 3 male – Decapitated by Flaire

District 2 male – Back broken by Frank

District 2 female – slashed by Ellis

 **Day 1**

District 5 male – Fell off cliff while fighting with Kathy

District 10 female – killed at end of bloodbath by Kathy during fight over backpack

Liz (District 8) – killed by Ellis during bloodbath

District 4 female – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

District 7 female – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

District 10 male – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

District 11 female – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

District 12 female – killed during beginning of bloodbath

District 7 male – throat slashed by Ellis during bloodbath

Kills

Ellis: 3

Kathy: 2

Frank: 1

Flaire: 1

Sato: 1

Jake: 1


	11. Act 4 - Chapter 10 - The Winter

Act 4 - Chapter 10 – The Winter

Jake walked quietly through the woods. Blood still dripping from the Katana and his shoulder. Instinctively he found his way back to the base he had found 2 days ago although he was only half conscious due to the blood loss that was quickly amounting. He emerged into the old structure and saw 3 figures standing there.

"Jake?" he heard one of them say

He then noticed it was Alisa. Jake then came to his senses and saw the other two people were Samuel and Will.

"You crazy bastard" said Samuel laughing

"We thought we lost you"

Jake then realized one member of their group was missing

"Where's Ramirez?" asked Jake

Samuels then lost his smile

"He didn't make it" answered Samuel

"Oh" said Jake solemnly

"It's ok, I took one of theirs as well" said Jake

"We heard" said Alisa

Alisa then noticed the wound on Jakes shoulder

"You're bleeding" she said

Jake had completely forgotten about the wound Mike had inflicted on him.

"Quick, lets stitch you up" said Will

Will had had basic first aid training back in District 9

Jake sat down and his wound was stitched up and bandaged. The four of them sat round in a circle.

"How are we supposed to honour Ramirez?" asked Jake

"I think we should all say the best thing we remember about him" Exclaimed Samuel as he stood up

"Besides the cameras might be on us and maybe his family are watching"

"I will start" continued Samuel

"He was a loyal friend" He said

"He was a fun guy" said Will

"He cooked the best food" Said Alisa

"He had a good heart…" finished Jake

"We should get some rest" said Alisa

"We will take it in shifts to watch" she continued

The next morning Jake was awoken by multiple howls in the distance

"Get up quick" shouted Alisa

Jake stood up quickly noticing the other three packing in a rush

"What is it?" Asked Jake

"Wolves" replied Alisa

"Lets move" shouted Samuel

Jake picked up his belongings. He then noticed the bushes rustling in the distance as some creatures were moving through.

The group left their base in a hurry, running through the woods

"What do we do" Asked Will as they ran, hearing snarls and growls behind them.

"We should head for higher ground" Said Jake

"They won't be able to follow us up a cliff".

Jakes adrenaline allowed him to ignore the pain in his shoulder. As the group came out of the forest they saw a rocky cliff in front of them.

"Climb quickly" ordered Alisa

The four of them ran towards the cliff and began to climb. Samuel being the most athletic was in font and reached the first cleft in the cliff. It was only a few meters up but it was enough to stop the wolves. Samuel helped to pull Alisa up who was second. Jake was struggling due to his shoulder but Alisa and Samuel grabbed both his arms and hauled him up. Only Will was still climbing. Will was getting more frantic as the wolves got closer, in his panic he slipped a bit but manged to hold on. It was then that Jake got his first glimpse of the wolves. They were not ordinary wolves, they had a strange mutant like appearance and were bigger and more ferocious. "They must be mutations" Jake thought to himself. The wolves came charging towards the bottom of the cliff and were growling and trying to jump up to reach the tributes. Will had just placed one of his hands on the cleft when one of the wolves manged to jump up and grab onto his leg with it's teeth.

Will screamed in pain as the creature held onto his leg. Only the resilience of the boy from District 9 prevented him from letting go

"Help! he screamed

Alisa and Samuel grabbed onto his arms attempting to pull him up as Jake kicked the wolves head trying to make it let go. This however was futile as the wolf held on. Jake then drew his katana and planted it into the wolfs head. The wolf instinctively let go and let out a howl as it fell into the rest of the pack at the bottom. Jake, Alisa and Samuel then hauled Will up who was bleeding. Will winced in pain as they bandaged his wound.

With great difficulty the group made it to the top of the cliff, they had to drag Will up. At the top of the cliff they saw many pine trees. They walked through the trees with Alisa and Jake supporting Will. They came to a little ditch in the woods where they decided to sleep for the third night.

The night drew in and even after eating the four of them were tired.

"You saved my life" Will mumbled

"Well now we are even" Said Jake jokingly

To this Will smiled.

It was then Jake noticed it had begun snowing and was fast settling. Jake felt the cold pierce his skin. This was definitely not natural as it had been warm in the day. "The Gamemakers must have changed the climate" he thought. There had been no deaths all day, so the Gamemakers needed to make the tributes more desperate or in the worst case kill some of them to keep the audience interested.

Two tributes were watching them from a distance

"Four tributes working together" Said Frank to Ellis

"We will pick them off one by one"


	12. Chapter 11 - The beast awakes

Chapter 11 – The Beast

It was 10am on day 4. The group are trudging through the ever deepening snow looking for a better spot to make camp. It had been snowing heavily all night and now it was still snowing lightly. The group were not properly prepared for these conditions as they did not have the right cloths for it. They were still all wearing the cloths they had started the games with which wasn't enough to survive in these conditions. The weather was getting to the group members as they were shivering as they walked. The cold also pierced the various wounds they had obtained over the course of the games. Samuel was walking in front as he was still the most determined to survive at this point, Alisa was not far behind him and Jake and Will were at the back.

"What we gonna do about this weather" Muttered Samuel under the cold

"We will just have to hope we get a sponsor who will send us winter cloths" Said Alisa unconvincingly

"And who's gonna do that? We can't just sit around and wait for that to happen, unless you want us to freeze to death." Replied Samuel more aggressively

"Just shut up and let's find a good place to rest for the night" Alisa snapped

"Whatever" answered Samuel

Will began to cough heavily at the back

"You alright?" Asked Jake

"Yeah…yeah it's just erm….just the weather" Will lied

Just as he finished his sentence he coughed again

"Don't worry about me" he said

The sun was beginning to settle already and it was getting colder. The group had found a more secure hiding place, they created a fire quickly. Sacrificing their secrecy for warmth.

"There's only 6 other tributes out there, if they want to fight, bring it" said Samuel

The group was now huddled around the fire

"Fucking wolves" said Samuel

"Could have been worse" said Jake

"Remember 10 years ago when they used mutant chipmunks" he said

At this the group laughed except Will who was now lying on the ground with his head against a rock half asleep muttering a name to himself

"Newt…Newt…Newt…Kathy" he said to himself

"Who's Newt?" asked Jake

"His brother….he died" Answered Alisa

"I think the blood loss is getting to him…making him hallucinate" she said

There was a pause of silence after this

"Do you miss anyone from home" Asked Jake

"Mostly my little sister" said Alisa

"Our parents died in an accident when she was only a baby, I've cared for her ever since" she said

"If I don't make it back….I don't know what will happen to her" She said sadly

"I would give anything to see her again" she said

It then hit Jake that only one of them could make it back. Should he let Alisa win? How could he deprive a little girl of her big sister especially as she lost her parents as well.

"I don't miss no one" Samuel buttered in

"Actually I don't even know if my parents are aware I entered The Hunger Games, ive been living on my own as long as I can remember…Surviving off the agriculture of District 11" he said

"Well, I guess I do miss the girls of District 11" he said jokingly

The other two laughed at this

"What about you Jake?" asked Samuel

"Oh…I…errr. Well I guess I do miss my family. I was raised in a typical District 8 household. Textiles was all that mattered" replied Jake

"I remember now" said Samuel

"You volunteered in the place of that other kid. I saw it on tv" continued Samuel

"Was he your brother or something?" asked Samuel

"No it's not like that" Jake responded

"Then what is it?"

"I was escaping" replied Jake

Jake then had a flashback of the night before the reaping's and the fight he had with his dad. He remembered hitting his dad on the head with a nearby hammer in self-defence, the blow that killed him and the look on his mums face when she saw what had happened

"We have to get you out of here" said Jakes mum frantically

"How? What do we do?" asked Jake

"Volunteer tomorrow, at the games. By the time they notice he's missing you'll already be in the games" replied Jakes mum

Flashback ends

Jake was now lying awake in the middle of the night even though it was Samuels shift to watch. Jake saw Samuels eyes closing and then opening again, trying to stay awake.

"Don't drift off" said Jake

"Its ok…I'm not going to sleep" murmured Samuel

Although he was wrong and they both eventually fell to sleep. Will was still muttering his brother and Kathy's name in his sleep when suddenly he sat up in a hurry. He was now hallucinating. In the distance he saw his brother standing there, Will stood up and walked towards the hallucination. No one else noticing as they were all asleep. Will walked further and further into the woods until he reached his brother. Suddenly he noticed it wasn't his brother but Frank however it was too late.

"Hi there" said Frank as he drew his sword.

The next morning Jake, Samuel and Alisa were awoken by an earthshakingly loud roar that resembled a bear.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Jake as they stood up.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Beast attacks

Chapter 12 – The beast attacks

Kathy awoke in the ruined city to the sound of a loud roar that echoed for miles. She hadn't seen any tributes since the second day when she escaped Frank and Ellis and had been surviving in this ruined city ever since. It was then Kathy began to hear loud footsteps. She stood up from where she was sleeping in the house. In this house there was still a roof and a table as well as some other furniture but the front wall was missing. Kathy went to the gap in the house to see where the shaking footsteps were coming from, as she looked in the street she almost screamed as she saw a monstrous creature stomping down the street. It vaguely resembled a bear but was much bigger, it had saliva dripping from its fangs and patches of exposed skin all over its body. Quickly Kathy ran back into the room and took cover under the table. She waited there for a few moments as the footsteps got closer. She could now hear the snorting and sniffing of the creature as it arrived at the house. Kathy now held her breath and closed her eyes as the mutt came into the house, barely fitting. It poked its head in the house sniffing around until it got to the table that Kathy was hiding under. The creature began sniffing more around Kathy and she could feel it's saliva drip onto her. After a while the beast slowly moved out of the house and continued down the street. Kathy let out a big sigh of relief and couldn't believe her luck, she thought for sure she was dead then and there and there were definitely better ways to go than being eaten alive by that thing. As the footsteps got further away, Kathy got up quietly and walked out to see the creature walking out of the city and towards the forest, its massive footprints denting the snow. Shortly after this Kathy heard a canon, she looked up at the sky quickly to see who it was. To her despair she saw it was her fellow tribute from District 9, Will. Will was the only other tribute that Kathy really cared about and felt bad for him for losing his brother. She had told him before the games started she would protect him.

"What the hell was that" said Jake as he awoke from the roar

"I don't know" said Samuel

"but the game makers are up to no good"

"Whatever it is, it's coming for the remaining tributes" said Alisa

"We need to move!"

It was only then they noticed Will was missing.

"Where's Will?" asked Jake confused

The three of them looked around

"Weren't you watching him Samuel?" asked Jake frantically

"Man why is he suddenly my responsibility" Samuel argued

"If he decides to go wandering off, it's not my problem"

"Argh…we haven't got time for this" said Alisa

The three of them then searched the surrounding area, it was Jake that discovered Will lying on the snow bleeding from his torso, he had been stabbed.

"Will!" Jake exclaimed

Jake ran towards him but it didn't take long for Jake to realise this was a fatal wound

"Come closer" Will muttered

Jake got closer

"Promise me one thing" said Will

"Anything" said Jake

"Find Kathy, tell her I sent you…if you work together you might….might be able to win this"

With that Will fell silent and a canon sounded. Samuel and Alisa were now behind Jake, Some tears were coming from Alisa's eyes and Samuel looked at the ground in respect.

"Go...Be with your brother" said Jake sadly

After a few moments they heard the roar again

"Come on. We need to move" said Samuel

With that they all began walking through the snowy Forrest in a hurry as the beasts got closer and closer. The three of them make their way to the rocky cliff where they hastily descend down. It was as they were running through the woods that they encountered their next problem. Out of the bushes Em and Flaire (the two remaining girls from the enemy alliance) Ambushed them. Flaire charged with her broad sword to attack Alisa, swinging wildly but Samuel managed to raise his mace up quickly and block the attack. Flaire then fought both Samuel and Alisa while Em attacked Jake.

"This is for Mike" exclaimed Em as she charged with her axe

Jake drew his katana and Em let out a cry as she swung her axe, Jake ducked narrowly avoiding the swing and the two then grappled with weapons in their hands. Jake managed to get on top but Em kneed his ribs knocking him over. Em then raised her axe up to swipe Jake but Samuel noticed this and kicked Flaire away and dived at Ems legs with his mace, knocking her over. The pain in her legs sent Em scattering away. Flaire then managed to disarm Alisa and knock her on the floor. Flaire was about to drive the finishing blow into her but she had forgotten about Samuel who with his full might bashed Flaire over the head with his mace, killing her almost instantly. Flaire fell straight to ground, blood splattering on the snow and a canon sounding shortly afterwards.

"You good?" said Samuel without a hint of emotion

Alisa nodded and he put his hand out and pulled her up. The three of them then began running again through the woods until a knife flew out of the bushes and into Samuels leg. Samuel fell onto the ground and screamed. Jake and Alisa were a few meters in front of him

"Samuel!" exclaimed Alisa

Sato then came charging out after the knife with his sword drawn. Samuel pulled the knife out of his leg and with a moan got to his feet, mace in hand. Sato slashed aggressively at Samuel and Samuel only just manged to block and parry most of his strikes. However the injury in Samuels leg was the turning point in the battle and Sato disarmed Samuel quickly and kicked him on the ground. Sato raised his sword to kill Samuel when he heard a sniffing noise in the bushes. In all the commotion they had completely forgotten about the beast that had been pursuing them. Sato looked into the bushes and saw two glowing yellow eyes of a large monster, he turned to face the creature but it was too late and the creature burst out of the bushes and descended on Sato. Alisa and Jake stopped in their tracks in front of the gigantic bear. As it tore into Sato, Samuel began crawling away until Sato grabbed his leg in a desperate attempt to survive but Samuel kicked him in the face and he let go and was to the mercy of the beast. Samuel then got to his feet and limped towards Alisa and Jake and the three of them made their escape and as they moved away they heard Sato screaming behind them and a canon sounding shortly after as he was devoured by the beast.

 **Only 7 tributes remain now. What do you think will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 13 - Loose Ends

Chapter 13 – Loose Ends

Jake and Alisa jogged through the forest, Samuel limping behind them. They soon found themselves in the rocky open area where they had started all of this. The cornucopia. Snow half melted. Samuel stopped when they reached a medium sized boulder in the open area.

"I need to stop, I can't go on any longer" said Samuel breathing heavily

"We can't stop in the middle of the open, that thing is still following us" replied Alisa

"No you don't understand, I'm done. You go on without me" he said

"I can hold the beast off long enough for it to lose your trail"

"We're not leaving you!" exclaimed Jake

"I'm not asking you to" said Samuel

"I'm telling you to"

"I can't go on with my leg like this. Besides we all know only one of us is getting out of this" said Samuel

Jake didn't argue with this because he knew Samuel was right. Jake finally nodded in agreement

"What! We can't let him do this Jake!" said Alisa

"It's what I want! Don't take this away from me!" said Samuel

There was a pause of silence

"I never did get your surname" said Jake

"Knight, Samuel Knight" replied Samuel

"Jake Silverway" said Jake

"Alisa Rosestone" said Alisa

"That's a nice name" said Samuel

With that the three of them laughed

"Now go!" said Samuel more hastily

As the sun set Alisa and Jake walked into the forest. Samuel sat on the rock for a few minutes before hearing footsteps in the distance. He turned to the edge of the forest where they had come from and the bear mutt emerged from the trees. It walked forward, its yellow eyes glowing and fixed on Samuel. Samuel got to his feet, his mace in hand. He walked forward a few steps until he was facing the creature directly. About 3 seconds past and then Samuel let out one last battle cry, raised his mace and with his remaining strength charged at the beast. The beast lunged at him and the two of them clashed.

Jake and Alisa heard the cry from a distance followed by a canon and then the screen in the sky with a picture of Samuel.

"Samuel was a great tribute, his sacrifice will not be forgotten" said Alisa

It was now the fifth night. The snow had mostly melted and Jake and Alisa sat in silence most of the night. The next day the two of them awoke, most of their supplies had now run out.

"We need to find some water and fast" said Jake

"The river is probably our best bet"

The two of them hiked for a while before finding the river. It ran cool and fresh from the snow. Due to their tiredness the two of them had not spoken for hours until Alisa finally broke the silence.

"There's one thing I don't understand about you" She said

"What's that?" asked Jake

"The first real time I noticed you was on day 2 of training, Samuel had just had the fight with the boy from District 3 and you were talking to that girl from District 9"

"Go on…" said Jake interested

"After the fight, I saw you slip that knife into your pocket"

"The point is, I didn't think I would see you again for the next day of training and here you are among the last 6 tributes standing" she said

Jake now had a flash back to day two of training. Samuel was fighting with the District 3 male in front of him.

"Come and get some, I'll take you all now" shouted Samuel as he was dragged away

It was then Jake remembered Alisa sitting on a table opposite him watching him, before this he thought the only time he had seen her before the games was during the tribute parade. While everyone was distracted by the fight Jake picked up a small dagger and put it in his pocket. He walked past where Alisa was sitting. That night Jake contemplated suicide with the knife, knowing even if he won, the world would find out about his dad eventually. The flashback ended.

"Does it really matter now" murmured Jake

"I guess not" said Alisa

It was now late in the afternoon and the two of them were sitting by the river eating trying to work out who the remaining tributes were

"We know the girls from 9 and 6 are now on their own" said Jake

"That leaves the two from District 1 and us" Said Alisa

"Not for much longer" exclaimed Em as she burst from the bushes

She thrust her javelin at Jake but Alisa jumped to her feet with her sword in hand and impaled Em through the heart. Em dropped to the ground dying almost instantly with a canon sounding soon after. Jake let out a sign of relief before he realised the javelin had gone in Alisa's torso. Alisa pulled the javelin out and slowly fell to the ground.

"Alisa" Muttered Jake

Jake rested Alisa up against a rock as the sun set. Ems body still lying there. Jake was above Alisa trying to seal her wound.

"Leave it" whispered Alisa as she let out a cry of pain

To Alisa all she saw in Jakes place was her little sister.

"Hey…" She said and let out one last smile before passing away

"No no no" "Don't leave me on my own" cried Jake

But it was too late. A canon sounded and Jake was now alone again.

 **Only Jake, Kathy, Frank and Ellis remain now. Let me know how you would like this story to end. I'm open to ideas.**


	15. Statistics 2

**Day 6**

5\. Alisa (District 5) – Killed with javelin by Em

6\. Em – impaled with sword by Alisa

 **Day 5**

7\. Samuel (District 11) – killed by the Beast

8\. Sato – Mauled by the Beast

9\. Flaire – Bashed over the head with mace by Samuel

 **Night 4**

10\. Will (District 9) – Stabbed by Frank

 **Night 2**

11\. Mike – Killed during brief duel with Jake

12\. Ramirez (District 12) – Impaled by spear thrown by Sato

 **Day 2**

13\. District 3 male – Decapitated by Flaire

14\. District 2 male – Back broken by Frank

15\. District 2 female – slashed by Ellis

 **Day 1**

16\. District 5 male – Fell off cliff while fighting with Kathy

17\. District 10 female – killed at end of bloodbath by Kathy during fight over backpack

18\. Liz – killed by Ellis during bloodbath

19\. District 4 female – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

20\. District 7 female – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

21\. District 10 male – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

22\. District 11 female – Unknown, killed during bloodbath

23\. District 12 female – killed during beginning of bloodbath

24\. District 7 male – throat slashed by Ellis during bloodbath


End file.
